Geting away with anything
by LvsShelbyLvs
Summary: Killing your parents is the easy job; not getting caught is the hard part.
1. Chapter 1

Killing your parents is the easy job; not getting caught is the hard part.

Amu and her twin sister Ryan had everything, that is until that unfaithful day when their boss told them to kill there overly rich parents. Unknowing of the consequences Ryan agreed not even asking her sister, Amu half heartedly agrees to help her not fully understanding what her sister has agreed too. By the time Amu figures out what her sister asked her to do it's already too late and there on the run.

What's a pink haired girl to do?

Prologue

Normal (pov)

Amu's sister always seemed to get her into things she normally wouldn't do. Well that's understatement, Amu never knew what her sister was planning, but if she didn't help her they mission would fail. This time Amu just simple agreed because she knew her sister would try to be her causing her to look bad. Ryan had asked on several occasions about going solo but she was never approved, without Amu she's be without a job faster than you could say pickles. (Why would you say pickles I don't know Amu's hungry). The police siren went off in the distance pulling Amu out of her trace. She looked down at the bloody mess in front of her.

Blood stained her skin and clothes wetting her hair. Amu's sister held the knife in her hands. The room looked familiar to Amu as she looked at the broken glass table.

"We have that same one at home it's just not broken," she thought to herself as she thought of a plan out of this. They needed to leave and soon. The sirens grew louder as the police neared. As amu looked around she noticed this was her house, and these must be her parents.

A chilling scream escaped Amu's lips as she looked at her blood covered sister.

"What have you done," she screamed throwing her hands up fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"They threatened to kill me if I didn't," her sister showed no emotion as she continued to stab at their parents.

"It's just like Ami, and Riana remember their dead too," Ryan turned her head sideways looking at Amu as the knife reentered their fathers stomach. Amu shook her head looking around.

"I think they look better this way," Ryan's cold hared voice filled the air as she put away the knife.

I-i-in w-wa-what way?" Amu asked already scared of the answer.

"The dead bloody way don't you think," Ryan bent down stuck her head in the puddle of blood and began to lick her hand.

"They taste as good as they look right now too," Ryan smiled as she walked over to Amu.

"We should go," was all Ryan said as she grabbed Amu's arm dragging her out of the house.

"Goodbye," Amu whispered as silent bloody tears fell down her face.

Utau wrapped her arms around Amu as they lowered her parents remains in (Not that there was much after Ryan was done) the grave. Ryan burned the bloody clothes in some trash fire in the outskirts of town, and left Amu at Utau's house to change and get ready to leave. But Amu couldn't do it, she couldn't leave. The police came by to tell them what happened and Amu started to cry. But sence then Amu's made one promise and one she plans to keep.

"You will pay Ryan for what you've done, one way or another."

Ryan's (Pov)

How many people have I killed because I wanted too.

Ami

Ms. Older

Mr. older

Mother

Father

Next my sister!

Normal (Pov) Ryan smiled evilly as she walked over to her sister.

"I hate you," Amu whispered turning away.

Normal (Pov)

The alarm clock boomed causing the walls to shake in the small room. Amu slowly opened her eyes squinting because of the sunlight right in her face from her open window. Amu pulled the covers over her head as the alarm clocked continued to go off. Sighing Amu got up and turned it off. Amu stood there motionless waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright but happy light.

Amu made her way across the hallway to the small bathroom her and her sister shared. The soft foam green walls greeted her as she turned on the water letting it warm before she steeped in. Letting the baggie over sized t-shirt fall from her small body she stepped into the blazing hot water.

Ryan heard the shower start and she lazily got out of bed. She knew her sister would take awhile so she had time to call Boss. After several rings he finally answered.

"What Ryan, What do you want?" his voice was harsh almost cold, but yet excitement could be heard as well.

"Well my sister has agreed to help me with the new assignment," Ryan smirked knowing she didn't even ask her sister but how could she say no, and besides she's never said no before, why would she start now.

"Okay make Ikuto fall in love with your sister while you find out where his father keeps his money," Boss sounded impatience as Ryan agreed. Snapping the phone shut she walked over to the fax machine. The instructions to the task were sent in two colors, one black for herself, and one pink for Amu her twin. Smirking Ryan pulled on a lacy pink doll dress and white ruffled socks. She pulled her hair into two high pony-tails on either side of her face; she slipped on her white buckle dress shoes and walked down stairs. She picked up the cherry blood red lips gloss and glossed her lips. She sat lady like on the couch waiting for her beloved sister to come down. Now Amu hated smiled at her in almost a year ever since that wonderful day. The day of their parent's death. Ryan doesn't get how she could be sad, their parents weren't the first so it's not like she had a guilty conscience or anything. She just didn't get her sisters though process.

Amu walked down in a purple mini skirt and a black tank-top with a white neck line and a grey jacket pulled up to her elbows wearing her keys as a necklace, her white high heels were stunning as she swung her long pink hair over one shoulder.

"Let's go," was all she said as Ryan got up and grabbed her hand.

"I have the loveliest sister in the world, the prettiest sister in the world, how ever did I get so lucky." Amu gave her sister a worried glance as she hurried out the door.

Amu's (Pov)

"I have the loveliest sister in the world, the prettiest sister in the world, how ever did I get so lucky." Ryans voice sent chills threw her as she quickened her pace to get out the door. Amu kept her face down as Ryan smiled a creepy smile at her. Ryan and her looked so much alike that it scared her.

They both had the same long pink hair, but people always say that Amu's is brighter more alive, they have the same creamy skin, except for the fact that her sisters is a deathly pale not a light cream. Then there eyes, Amu's are soft friendly but yet cool'n'spicy , but Ryan's are hard cold mean, cruel, crazy. Amu walked up the steeps to their new school, its been awhile since she'd been to school.

"Oh Amu-cun," Her sister sang in an almost thriller voice, "I forgot to give you this," Ryan handed her a yellow envelope with her to do list's. Looking at it she read her steps.

1. _Find Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_2. Make him fall for you_

_3. Date him_

_4. Tell him you love him_

_5. Do not fall for him (Or maybe you could)_

_6. Don't do number five_

_7. Lose your sister (I mean it she gets on my nerves kind of creepy too)_

_Amu giggled at the last three just like him always giving her non-sense stuff to do. But whatever she knew that her sister would most likely kill her if she didn't do this so unwilling she made her way into school, with one thing on her mind Find Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

_Normal (Pov)_

_Ryan smirked as her sister walked in too school. She knew she had won with out even trying, now she had to find Clara, and get rid of her. She marched up to her and pulled her behind the school/_

_"Let go off me," she screamed._

_"wheres Cara?" Ryan hissed spitting on the small girls face. Her dark brown hair bounced lightly as she was thrown against the wall._

_"I-I-I don't know" she sobbed covering her face with her hands shaking in fear. Ryan grabbed the girl by her hair with amazing strength for how small she is._

_"You better think girly or you wont be alive much longer to be," all the girl could do was sob harder until it was hard to breath._ _"Poor girl," Ryan turned her head sideway and pulled out a knife, _

_"Time to kill the baby," She sang as she slicked the knife threw the girls small body._ _The girl fell to the ground in a lump, she didn't moved as Ryan licked the blood off the knife, _

_"There much better now I can have some peace and quiet to think," She smirked down at the girl as she shoved the body into the trash can._ _"Sleep sweat," Ryan skipped back into school holding the girls locket safely in her hands._

_With Amu,_

_A bad feeling washed through Amu as she tried to find her first class, she felt the darkness she normal felt when Ryan did something wrong, one of the many things wrong with being a twin, you can feel the other one's strongest emotions sometimes it would send Amu into a fit of historical crying. But this time it only made Amu feel sick. The sickness continued through the rest of the day. Amu never did get a gimps of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. That is until lumch time._

_Lunch_ _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_ _"_

_Amu," Ryan called smiling at her sister as she slid into a seat. Amu just nodded her head scanning the boy in front of her._

_His dark midnight blue hair fell in his face showing his ever so blue eyes as she started at him she couldn't help but blush. The man was memorizing, unstoppable hansom. His plan black t-shirt fight to ever muscle in his chest and abdomen, and his black and white checkered skinny jeans were ever so cool._

_"Hi," His husky voice sent thrills threw her as she smiled sweetly at him._

_"Hey," she said in her most flirtations but still cool'n'spicy tone. Their eyes danced over each other's bodies as each one took the other in. Ikuto watched the girl with amazement. Even though he just met her he felt like he'd know her forever that also could be he has her twin sister in every single one of his classes. Ikuto looked the girl up and down, her long creamy legs, sat criss-cross under the table and her tight tank-top showed off her curves and her chest. Ikuto wanted to touch her, any of her but he couldn't not when her doll like sister sat at the same table with knowing eyes. Could she see right through his bored mask? Ikuto looked away from the doll like girl and back to Amu, his whole body turned towards her sister._

_"How…" Amu passed getting the nerve to speak again. "How was your day?" she asked her sister biting her bottom lip._

_"It went quite well, Amu I had a wonderful time this morning exploring the wonderful school," the girl almost sounded smug, like she was in on some kind of secret._

_"What happened?" Amu's voice was urgent, almost scared like she knew something also._

_"I just did my part, nothing more." Ryan got up and skipped out of the cafeteria. Amu slid back to the center of her chair and stayed quite. Her whole face showed boredom but her eyes were screaming with fear._

_"I should go, I didn't ketch your name," she smiled a fake smile at him as she tried to go back to her cool'n'spicy manner._

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto "he told her with a smirk playing on his lips. Amu smiled before getting up and aberrantly walking out without a backwards glance._ _"Man those twins are weird," Ikuto mumbled getting up._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Amu ran after Ryan, she knew she was lying but she didn't know about what. She found Ryan sitting in class waiting for it to start._

_"What did you do?" Amu asked not beating around the bush._

_"Oh what do you mean sweet sister of mine I just did what I already told you," She blinked up at Amu with that cute innocent smile that fooled everybody else, but not Amu she saw right through that stupid mask, down to the evil she knew her sister was._

_"don't lie to me," she said through clenched teeth._

_"Oh but I'm not," Amu gave up for the time being and stomped over to a seat farthest away from the window, just as she sat down her sister called,_

_"Hush little baby don't say a word, Ryan's going to buy you a mocking bird,"_ _Amu shuttered just as the bell rang singling for class, and Ryan let out an evil laugh._

Normal (Pov)

Ryan fallowed the blonde haired girl home; she held her rag doll close to her as she quickened her pace. The world seemed to know what was going to happen for not even the birds sang. The sun was just being to seat as the girl walked up her front steps. The girl pulled her light weight jacket closer as she glanced behind her. Ryan stood there with her head turned to the side looking at her, she smile grew even more as the girl started back, but instead of amusement like Ryan the girl showed fear. Ryan's smirk grew as she walked closer to the girl. The blond pressed herself closer to her front door as if that would put more space between her and the hunter.

"Don't worry it's just a game," the Ryan sang getting closer. The blond haired girl pulled her knees closer to her body as Ryan towered over her. Even only being four foot eight she seemed to have a power over her.

"Hush little baby don't say a word," Ryan pulled the girl by her hair behind her own house. The girl whimpered but didn't scream out.

"Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird," Ryan threw the girl, on the ground causing her to scream.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing," Ryan turned her head sideways taking off her shoe.

"Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring," she walked closer to the girl.

"And if that diamond ring turns to brass," getting closer the girl began to sob in fear of her own life.

"Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass," the small girl towered over the blond,

"What do you want," she whimpered trying to crawl away from her.

"And if that looking glass get broke," Ryan grabbed d the girls foot dragging her back. The blond tried to grab on to anything to get away from her.

"Momma's going to buy you a Billy goat,"

"Please," the girl begged, "I'll give you anything" she sobbed.

"If that Billy goat won't pull," Ryan sang pulling her threw the mud,

"Momma's gonna buy you a cart and a bull,"

"Please," the girl screamed as she got a face full of mud.

"And if that cart and bull turn over," thunder cracked as Ryan started down at her.

"Momma's gonna buy you a dog named rover, and if that dog named rover wont bark, momma's gonna buy you a horse and a cart,"

"Please," the girl sobbed covering her face with her hands.

"And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweeties little girl in town," Ryan sang turning her head in every direction.

"So hush little baby don't you cry daddy loves you so do I," Ryan stared down at her.

"What do you want," the girl sobbed.

"Give me your metal," Ryan growled.

"What," the girl sobbed.

"The metal hand it over,"

"I don't have a metal," the girl began to bawl over this.

"Give t to me or I'll hit you with my shoe," she threatened lifting the shoe.

"No, please," the girl sobbed and begged, Ryan began to beat her with her shoe.

The blond laid limp and blood on the ground and Ryan happily skipped away with a smile on her face and a metal in her hands.

Amu (pov)

Every night when I go to bed I pray to god that Ryan lets me live another day, and when I wake up I thank him all the way to school. But tonight I whish she'd just kill me, so I wouldn't have to worry anymore. Ikuto sat next to me on my bed as we heared the shower start.

Ryan must be home," I told him looking away. I didn't want to tell him what happened all those years ago, but what could I do. After sitting like that for over half an hour I decide not to tell him. He wouldn't believe me anyways. He's just think I was crazy and go talk to Ryan, then I'd end up dean and he would be sorry, at least I wouldn't have to live with her any more, right. Wrong she's just haunt my afterlife. Just like how she haunts our parents, I bet. Ikuto looked at me as I wiped tears from my face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to start crying," I laughed a little about how even my sister makes me cry.

"Hey don't worry about me, I'll just sit here," he smiled putting an arm around me. He leaned closer and bit my ear.

"Ah," I screamed jumping up. Ryan walked in, in a night gown that fell to the floor.

"Are you alright sister?" she asked coking her head to the side.

"No, I'm fine" I smiled at her trying not to show how scared I was.

"Well good night, Ikuto," she nodded to us both grabbed her creep ass doll and walked out.

I sat back down next to Ikuto, You should go, before it gets too late," I told him slightly pushing him towards the door. Instead of leaving he pulled me closer to him as the tears began to fall.  
"She- she- she mu-mu," was all I could get out before the power shut off. I screamed even louder locking my bedroom door. I'm never making it out of here alive.

The next morning I woke up in Ikuto's arms. For once in my life I haven't had nightmares. I knew today being Saturday would be bad. Ikuto left about one leaving me and my sister alone. She smiled at me with that creep happy, none guilty smile of hers.

"What's with you?" I asked poring me a bowl of captain crunch.

"Did you read the paper two found dead just this morning," Ryan folded the paper and sat it on the table.

"What?" I asked taking the paper in my shaking arms.

"Oh yes two young girls found dead, one slicked up the other beaten with a shoe," she smiled again sliding off the bar stool.

Normla (Pov)

"Well I should be going, I need to take care of something," she smiled and walked out. Amu slid down the counter taking in the news of what had happened. Could her sister have done this? Could she, was she capable of something as bad as beating a girl to death with a shoe. Amu pushed herself up and ran to Ryan's room. She pushed open the door finding the bloody shoes in the middle of her floor. Amu's breath came in sharp fast breaths as she shut the door heading back into the kitchen. She knew her sister was a killer, but she never knew how far this had gone. Shaking amu finished her breakfast then washed the dishes. She dragged herself to the couch and sat down.

"I can believe she did that."

With Ryan.

Ryan began to sing as she skipped down the road.

Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep  
Our cottage vale is deep  
The little lamb is on the green  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep...

Ryan smirked as she pushed the old lady in front of her, in front of a moving car.

"Ops" she smirked skipping on by not even stopping to see it.

She started her song again.

Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep  
Our cottage vale is deep  
The little lamb is on the green  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep...

"I laugh in the rain as it turns to red,

Sleep, baby, sleep…"

That night when Ryan walked into her sleeping sisters room she bagan to sing her sister a song.

Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby.

Care is heavy, therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby.

Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby.

Care is heavy, therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby.

After repeating it two more times she kissed her sister cheek,

"You better not tell, or I will hurt you," she threaded leaving the room. Amu opened her eyes and started to cry.

Two weeks went by and 12 more bodies came up dead. Almost half the town wouldn't steep out of their front doors. Amu walked around like a zombie only talking to Ikuto when he talked to her. She no longer felt like pretending everything would somehow be okay. She couldn't quite but her finger on it but she knew her days were numbered. But how many does she have left, if any at all.

Next day

Amu sat up in bed looking at the clock. But before she could find the clock yan stood over her smiling that creep smile,

"Good morning Amu," she turned her head to the side glaring down at her,

"What are y-you d-d-d-oing?" Amu shuddered in fear. Even though she asked to die she really didn't want to.

"I want to play," she sister laughed.

"Play what?' amu asked looking at her sister.

"The lets kill Amu game," Ryan's smirk grew bigger.

"I'll give you a five second head start to run," Ryan's smile grew as Amu got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep-y, little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Blacks and bays, dapples and grays,  
Coach and six-a-little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby"

Ryan laughed as she finished her song. Amu grabbed the knife from the counter and tunred to face her sister. The long loud foot prints echoed down the hall way as she came closer.

"Oh pretty little Amu why don't you come out and play with me," she sister laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ryan stop please," amu begged as Ryan hit her with her steal toe boot.

"Don't worry you won't really die," Ryan laughed as she hit her again and again….

"What have you done," Ryan laughed as she licked the blood off of the passed out Amu's face.

Ryan laughed as she skipped out of their house.

Amu woke up two days later looking around the kitchen. The room seemed to spin as she tried to stand up. All Amu knew was her head was killing her, (Well when you've been hit upside the head a couple times it begins to hurt) she stumbled around until she found her bedroom door. She walked in to find her face swollen and blotchy with dried blood crusted to her in multiple places. Amu begane to shake as she pulled out the knife from under her pillow. Walking over to ryans room she began to stab her over and over and over again. Until the Small body didn't have any blood left. But little did miss Amu know that Ikuto stood right behind her.

"What the hell I came over here to tell you your sister killed…"

"I know," amu screamed throwing the knife down covering her face with her bloody hands.

"She tried to kill me," Amu fell to the ground as she realized that wasn't her sister but a small girl with red hair. More tears fell down Amu's face as Ikuto held her.

"You have to tell the police,  
"No I can't," Amu screamed crying harder.

Amu's breath came in quick fast sharp breaths as she ran through the streets. The full moon glared down at her as she pushed herself father and father and father down the road. Ikuto promised to met her under the street light half a mile away from her house. She could see his Amazing blue hair as she hugged him.

"I have to go," Amu took off running again back toward home. Ryan should be home by now, and she would be happy to kill her. As Amu entered the quite house she could see her sister sleeping n the couch. Mau picked up the biggest knife she could find and shoved it threw her sisters chest. Ryan didn't even wake up as Amu stabbed her over and over and over again, until she felt she was dean. Blood soaked Amu's clothed and face as she continued to stab the dead body.

"I hate you" she screamed and the stabs came faster and faster causing more blood to splatter. After she was done she fell to the floor wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry. The terrible sobs could be heard through the whole town as amu sat covered in blood. After a while someone walked by the open door and called the cops.

"She killed them," Amu screamed as she hugged herself closer.

"Who killed who?" asked the cop as he helped the girl up.

"Ryan," amu screamed as the police man locked her in hand cuffs.

Normal (Pov)

The police men looked around the apartment only finding the twenty year old mad dead in the living room. Tina a police woman handed him the girl file.

Amu More

Parents and twin sister died two years ago.

"How sad," he muttered taking the girl our of the room, it was clear she did it, but why?

Amu sat in a white room at a small table waiting for someone to come in and tell her what the hell was going on. After about three and a half hours later a small girl came in. she has long red hair and soft green eyes.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" the girl asked taking a seat across form her.

"Ryan killed them, one by one, I had to stop her Ikuto knows too," Amu rubbed her wrist and looked at the girl.

"Ryan dies two years ago sweetie and Ikuto was founded dead on Monday of last week,"

Amu shook her head, "No, no I just saw him this morning he can't be dead, no," she cried hugging herself.

"Oh but he is," the woman laid out several pictures.

"Mr. Alderson told me that he told you to finish what you started,"

Amu's face turned into a smirk.

"Oh but I did, I killed Mr. Boss," Amu smirked leaning back in her chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I want a lawyer," Amu said standing up as the guards escorted her out.

That same girl came back the next day to ask Amu questions.

"What did you have to finish or what did you do."

"What I did, well lets me see…" amu begane her story.

It all started five years ago when I killed my little sister, I liked the way it felt to end her life, so I continued there were many others between her and my parents. Lots trust me and you all never knew. That each death was a practice so I could ge god at it. Make it clean fast smooth. After I killed my parents my stupid twin sister wanted to tell so I killed her to shut her up. Then when I ,moved here Clara was bugging me so I killed off her friends then killing her. I liked killing the blond the best:

Amu fallowed the blonde haired girl home; she held her rag doll close to her as she quickened her pace. The world seemed to know what was going to happen for not even the birds sang. The sun was just being to seat as the girl walked up her front steps. The girl pulled her light weight jacket closer as she glanced behind her. Amu stood there with her head turned to the side looking at her, she smile grew even more as the girl started back, but instead of amusement like Amu the girl showed fear. Amu's smirk grew as she walked closer to the girl. The blond pressed herself closer to her front door as if that would put more space between her and the hunter.

"Don't worry it's just a game," the Amu sang getting closer. The blond haired girl pulled her knees closer to her body as Amu towered over her. Even only being four foot eight she seemed to have a power over her.

"Hush little baby don't say a word," Amu pulled the girl by her hair behind her own house. The girl whimpered but didn't scream out.

"Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird," Amu threw the girl, on the ground causing her to scream.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing," Amuturned her head sideways taking off her shoe.

"Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring," she walked closer to the girl.

"And if that diamond ring turns to brass," getting closer the girl began to sob in fear of her own life.

"Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass," the small girl towered over the blond,

"What do you want," she whimpered trying to crawl away from her.

"And if that looking glass get broke," Amu grabbed d the girls foot dragging her back. The blond tried to grab on to anything to get away from her.

"Momma's going to buy you a Billy goat,"

"Please," the girl begged, "I'll give you anything" she sobbed.

"If that Billy goat won't pull," Amu sang pulling her threw the mud,

"Momma's gonna buy you a cart and a bull,"

"Please," the girl screamed as she got a face full of mud.

"And if that cart and bull turn over," thunder cracked as Amu started down at her.

"Momma's gonna buy you a dog named rover, and if that dog named rover wont bark, momma's gonna buy you a horse and a cart,"

"Please," the girl sobbed covering her face with her hands.

"And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweeties little girl in town," Amu sang turning her head in every direction.

"So hush little baby don't you cry daddy loves you so do I," Amu stared down at her.

"What do you want," the girl sobbed.

"Give me your metal," Amu growled.

"What," the girl sobbed.

"The metal hand it over,"

"I don't have a metal," the girl began to bawl over this.

"Give t to me or I'll hit you with my shoe," she threatened lifting the shoe.

"No, please," the girl sobbed and begged, Amu began to beat her with her shoe.

The blond laid limp and blood on the ground and Amu happily skipped away with a smile on her face and a metal in her hands.

"She was fun easy to kill almost to easy but stupid Ikuto fallowed me so I had to kill him to and others as the weeks went by and finally Mr. Boss man comes for a visit and I kill him to0.

(Help to understand.

Ryan was never there

She's crazy!)

Amu smirked at the girl as they took her back out of the room. The girl just watched after her, how many people has she killed.

"Director how many?" she asked looking at him

"At least 67," he said sadly looking at the monster. How could she kill so many people and never get caught. She was even grown up in a good family.

That night Amu killed to police men six guards and ran.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.

So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Daddy loves you and so do I.

Amu sang as she killed the last man before bording her flight to England.

"Goodbye,"


	2. Chapter 2

Amu walked along the warm beach. The wind blowing threw her hair. She never killed Ikuto but merly faked his death. They were in this together, Ikuto grabbed her hand as they walked along the beach, hand in hand.

"I did what you told me to do Mr. Anderson, I finished what I started!"


End file.
